100 Drabble
by writergirl27
Summary: This is the 100 Drabble challenge all about Jo/Kendall  we really need to have a ship name  please R&R, rated T for good measure
1. Introduction

**Ok so I decided to do the 100 drabble challenge. Thanks to KayWells for sending me the 100 themes. And yes, they are ALL going to be Kendall and Jo (maybe with a little Camille and Logan along the way) so now sit back relax enjoy. Oh yeah..and review!**

1. Introduction

He walks up to her, repeating positive mantras to himself along the way. "You are brave, you can do this, you've had harder goals that you've made in Minnesota than this" Finally he reaches his destination of coming to her.

"Hi, I'm Kendall and I thought I should welcome you to the Palmwoods." He says.

"I'm Jo. I just moved here from North Carolina." The blonde says and stares at him with those deep brown eyes. For a moment he loses focus but comes back to her.

"So what are you here for…singing, acting, dancing?" He asks.

"Singing." She says and for once looks into his green eyes and realizes how perfect they are.

Suddenly he feels something picking him up. 'Freight Train' he thinks to himself.

"Well, maybe sometime we could hang out if my friend Freight Train would let me down." He says and is carried away. All she can do is wave and smile.

As she sees him getting carried away, she seriously cannot help but think that the worst has happened-she's fallen in love with a boy who just got picked up by an 800 pound body guard.

**Ok so please review and let me know what you think. Also check out my other story Big Time Kiss. Again I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Love

**Ok so I figured I would write chapter 2, because A. It gives me something to do B. I love this pairing and challenge is addicting!**

2: Love

_'I don't fear insects or spiders. At great heights, I jump off, smiling. In the face of death I wink. But when I, look into your eyes I'm in fear of how much I love you.'_

_-Unknown_

When Jo's dad died when she was in 7th grade, her whole life changed. No longer was she happy, eager, open-to-anything Jo. She was so afraid of losing things just like she had. It was at her father's funeral, with tears streaming down her eyes that she vowed never to love anything again.

Up until she moved to Hollywood she was a nobody. No one knew who she was, and frankly, no one wanted to. She would only express herself through her music. Which no one knew about. Only until one day her chorus teacher, Mr. Fletcher walked up to her and convinced her to audition for a talent search contest.

That contest was probably the best thing that ever happened to her. She moved to California and soon met the boy that changed everything.

It wasn't until one night at the pool that changed everything.

It was the anniversary of her father's death. A day that she spent, crying over her father. Until she heard a voice.

"Jo?" It asked. 'Oh god don't let it be him. Not right now.' She thought to herself.

"Oh..hi Kendall." She says and turns to face him, hiding her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yep." She says. He lifts her chin up and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"No you aren't Jo. What's wrong?"

"My dad." She says before collapsing into a sob. She was pulled into a hug by Kendall.

"You know, my dad died too." He says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Katie never got to meet him. She used to spend weeks crying over him after every father's day. But honestly it get's better." He assures her and she nods.

"You know Kendall, I vowed that I wouldn't love anyone. I just couldn't risk being hurt." She turns around and kisses him with all her strength. He's taken aback but gives in.

"You don't have to be afraid to love Jo. I promise I won't leave you." He says.

"I love you Kendall Knight."

"I love you too Jo."

She falls asleep in his arms, under the stars, with her first love.

**Not one of my best but I still love it. Also I'm considering writing a lemon fic for Kendall and Jo or Camille and Logan (since there are none) so please tell me if you guys would want that. Anyways, please review and tell me what you want to see!**


	3. Light

**Alright another one for you guys. I know this ones not my best but please review (the reviews always inspire me to write more) and keep reading because I know there is at least one that is going to be very good.**

3: Light

It had been raining for five days straight at the Palmwoods. Nothing was open because the roads were flooded and everyone was bored to say the least. It had been Jo's fifth day of sitting in her apartment, looking up songs on you tube, and texting her friends back in North Carolina. However it was the 5th day of doing nothing interesting. Then she remembered that her boyfriend's apartment had a swirly slide, and a hockey game, and tons of technology. She couldn't be bored there right?

She got her bag and walked down to apartment '2J'. It was already starting to get dark outside from the nearly black clouds.

"Hey." Kendall's face lights up as his girlfriend walks through the door. Shes surprised to see the guys, lying on the couch.

"Hey it's boring at my place. Can I chill here?" She asks.

"Sure." Kendall says. However it isn't long that as they're watching tv the power goes out.

"Oh great." She moans to herself and realizes that the place is almost pitch black. That is until Carlos holds up a lit candle. Bringing light to the rest of them.

"Well, I'm going to go get my beauty rest." James says and walks into his room, stumbling over random objects along the way.

"I'm going to go try to read my new Pheobe Nachee book." Logan says and walks into the room which he shares with James.

"I'm going to sleep in the swirly slide." Carlos says and Kendall and Jo can only roll their eyes.

"Well, I guess that leaves us. All in the dark." Kendall says.

"Don't be so negative Kendall. We're not in the dark, we're just lacking light." Jo says with a smirk.

"You know Jo, you look really pretty in candlelight."

"You're not so bad yourself." They lean forward and finally share their first kiss together. They don't even realize that as they're kissing the power comes back on, and the sun starts to shine through the windows for the first time in days. Love brought the light for them.

**Well, that was by far the worst last line I've ever written. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Oh and btw I'm considering maybe having a contest type thing. You guys write a Kendall/Jo (or Camille/Logan) M fic and I'll do something for each person who writes one in return. I just think that those couples deserve M stories as much as the slashes. ****J Until then keep reviewing!**


	4. Dark

**Ok guys so please, go check out the contest (listed in the last chapter) I haven't actually thought of a prize, but I'm sure I'll think of something. These drabbles are getting so addicting yet so hard to write.**

4 Dark

It was night. The dark was usually the calmest time for anyone to think but to Jo it just got her more antsy. More nervous.

She sat in bed looking at pictures on her phone, it being the only light in the room and grinned to herself as she looked at the pictures her and Kendall had taken. They were goofing off and she laughed to herself. Too bad it was all a distant memory.

She looked at the pictures again, this time not laughing, but merely sobbing. She and Kendall had broken up the day before. No one could just randomly be having a lunch with Jordin Sparks right? So she did what she thought was best and dumped him. They both tried to hide their hurt but she did it a bit better than him.

So there she sat in the dark. Her phone pitch black as she cried herself to sleep over him. The only boy who could make her life so dark.

**Yes I know this was short and depressing but I really couldn't think of much for this. Also please people write an M Jo/Kendall fic..I just really want to read one ****J**


End file.
